You May NOT Kiss The Bride
by Eddy13
Summary: After announcing their engagement to their friends, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy happily prepare for their wedding. However, a powerful group of ponies in Canterlot have plans that might ruin their big day.
**A/N: Since there have been a rare amount of FlutterDash wedding stories, I thought I'd write one. Hope you enjoy. Also, get ready for the last of my stories to be posted, and it's the longest one of them all.**

* * *

It was the beginning of a typical day in Ponyville as Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship, and her dragon companion Spike, were in the kitchen of their castle home preparing to have breakfast with their friends.

"Is everything ready yet, Spike?" Twilight asked the purple dragon as she looked over her breakfast checklist.

"Almost, Twilight" Spike replied as he was placing plates on the table.

"Are the pancakes cooked to a golden brown exactly?" Twilight inquired.

Spike raced to the stove to check the skillet. Sure enough, the pancakes in it all had an even brown. "Check."

"Is there enough juice for all of us?"

Spike placed the pitcher full of apple juice on the table. "Roger."

"Have you made sure to have an extra big bottle of syrup for Pinkie?"

Spike opened his mouth to respond before stopping short, his eyes wide, before dashing over to check the cupboard.

"Whew" he sighed as he pulled out the quadruple king size bottle of maple syrup and placed it on the table. "We have it."

"Excellent" Twilight said after checking off the last item and rolling up her list "We're all set for breakfast with the others."

"I hope they get here soon" Spike said as he eyed his own bowl of delicious gems that awaited his stomach "I'm starving."

"Well, Dear Spike," came the voice of a certain white unicorn, causing the little dragon to grin "one of your guests has just arrived."

"Hi, Rarity!" Twilight said happily "Glad you could make it!"

"Oh, like I would ever be rude enough not to attend breakfast with my friends" Rarity replied.

"Shall I get you a seat, Lady Rarity?" Spike asked in a gentleman-like manner.

"Why, yes, of course, Spikey-Wikey" Rarity answered with a smile as Spike pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

"So, did you have an enjoyable Hearts and Hooves Day yesterday?" Twilight asked as she took a seat opposite Rarity.

Rarity sighed. "Somewhat. The stallion I went out with last night was a polite and kind fellow, but I just don't see it going anywhere."

"Don't worry, Rarity" Twilight said optimistically "I'm sure you'll someday find somepony perfect for you."

"Yeah" Spike said with a wide grin "For all you know, they may even be right under your nose!"

Twilight shook her head. She had no idea when and if Spike's obvious crush on Rarity would ever end. Still, she had to applaud him for his determination.

Just then, somepony was heard coming through the front door. "Hey, Twi, yah up yet?!" a familiar voice called out through the halls.

"We're in the kitchen, Applejack!" Twilight answered.

Within moments, the orange cowpony came in, her everpresent Stetson on her head.

"Howdy, girls" Applejack greeted. "Am Ah on time fer breakfast?"

"Hey, Applejack" Twilight greeted back "And to answer your question, you actually made it here in plenty of time."

"Well, that's one of tha benefits tah working on a farm" Applejack said as she took a seat beside Rarity "You're use tah waking up early."

"Yes, but it has a terrible affect on your beauty sleep" Rarity commented.

Applejack was about to retaliate when something pink and fluffy leaped out of the kitchen sink.

"You don't have to worry about me!" the hyperactive party pony exclaimed "There's no way I'd miss having breakfast with my friends! Which is why I had Gummy set the alarm three hours earlier than usual!"

While Spike was examining the sink and pipes with a bewildered look, Twilight spoke to the newest arrival.

"Pinkie, did you happen to eat any sugar before coming over?"

"Oh, of course not, silly" Pinkie Pie said with a smile "That would ruin my appetite for pancakes. I'm just running on the jumbo-sized mug of triple mocha java with whip cream I have ever morning!"

Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, and Spike gave each other a glance that said ' _That explains a lot_ ' before deciding to move along from Pinkie's usual antics.

"Well" Twilight commented "Almost everypony is here. Now we just need to wait for Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy."

"How do yah suppose things are goin' with those two?" Applejack inquired "It has been a while since they told us how their relationship was goin'."

Rarity smiled. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about them if I were you, Applejack. They seem to perfectly happy with each other."

Following their adventure at the Rainbow Falls Trader Exchange, Rainbow Dash had realized just how important Fluttershy was to her. Much to the surprise of her and the other members of the group, when they got off the train in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash asked Fluttershy out, an action that Fluttershy gladly agreed to. The two had been a couple since.

Fortunately for the two, the rest of the group had been just fine with two of their own getting together. Rainbow Dash had been worried that Applejack would disapprove the most, due to her being raised in a typical family environment. To her relief, the cowpony didn't discriminate against the happy couple and even offered her blessing.

"Well, I can't wait to hear how Flutters and Dashie celebrated Hearts and Hooves Day yesterday!" Pinkie was chattering. "I saw them having a lovey-dovey moment in the park last night! Well, actually I was spying on them, at least until I was arrested for not keeping off the grass. But from what I saw before I was dragged away by Ponyville's finest, they were definitely in _looove!_ "

"I just hope they'll get here soon so we can eat" Spike said as his stomach growled in anticipation for his bowl of gems.

As if fate granted Spike's wish, the door was heard opening and a pair of ponies were heard trotting in. A few moments later, a familiar pair of pegasi were standing in the kitchen doorway. Rainbow Dash had the goofiest, loving smile the girls had ever seen on her face. As for Fluttershy, she appeared to be positively glowing.

"Well, well, if ain't tha two lovebirds" Applejack joked.

"Ha! Ha!" Pinkle chortled "Lovebirds!"

"Hey, everypony!" Rainbow Dash called out, not taking her eyes off Fluttershy.

"Hello, girls" Fluttershy said softly, her eyes glued to the prismatic mare beside her.

"Well, you two seem to be in a happy mood." Rarity commented as the two pegasi sat down at the table. "I take it your date last night went well?"

"Oh, yeah!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly "We've got big news!"

"Ooh!" Pinkie Pie cried in excitement "Have you become a full-fledged Wonderbolt, Dashie?"

"No, but this is just as good" Rainbow answered proudly.

"Hmm" Pinkie pondered "Well, then, has Fluttershy finally gathered up the courage to perform in front of crowds?"

Fluttershy cringed a little "Not yet. I still need more time."

"Hmm…ooh, I know! Fluttershy has finally gotten Angel Bunny to completely behave!"

"Pinkie!" Twilight interrupted the jittering pink pony "Why don't we just let them tell us?"

"That was going to be my next suggestion" Pinkie replied.

Rolling her eyes, Twilight turned to the pegasi before her "Well, what is your big news?"

"Go on, show 'em, Fluttershy" Rainbow Dash said to her marefriend with a smile.

Blushing happily, Fluttershy slowly raised her left hoof and placed it on the table.

Adorning it was an elegant hoofband with a butterfly jewel with its wings consisting of rainbow colors.

The four single ponies and one dragon gasped in awe at the sight of the piece of jewelry. Rarity was the first to speak up.

"I-Is that…?" The unicorn asked slowly.

"Asked her on our date last night" Rainbow Dash said proudly as she draped a hoof around Fluttershy, who snuggled closer to her. "Fortunately for me, she gave the answer I was hoping for. It's official, girls. 'Shy and me are getting married!"

In an instant, the table erupted into cheers and congratulations.

"Congratulations, you two!" Applejack cried.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you both!" Rarity squealed.

"Yay, two of my friends are getting married!" Pinkie Pie cheered "You're going be husband and wife! But, you're both mares, so which one will be husband and wife. Can you both be wives? Ooh, I'm getting confused."

Twilight just giggled at Pinkie's antics before turning towards the engaged couple "I'm happy for you two. I hope you will have a wonderful life together".

"Thanks, Twi" Rainbow Dash said with a grin.

"Uh, Twilight" Fluttershy spoke up "We were hoping that…that is, if it isn't too much trouble…if you could, uh…"

Twilight held up a hoof to stop the stuttering. "I'd be honored to preside over the ceremony" she answered with a smile.

Fluttershy smiled "Thank you, Twilight."

"No problem" Twilight replied. "In fact, we can have the wedding here at the castle. We'll even help plan it."

"Indeed." Rarity agreed.

"Ah'm onboard" Applejack said.

"I'm always wanting to plan a party!" Pinkie Pie grinned.

"Thank you, everypony" Fluttershy said happily.

"Yeah, you guys are real pals" Rainbow said as she hugged her future wife.

"Ooh, I cannot wait to get started on your wedding gowns!" Rarity squealed.

"You can make one for Fluttershy, but I'm planning on wearing a tuxedo" Rainbow Dash stated.

Rarity glared at the prismatic speedster and was about to voice her disdain when something else broke the silence.

"Wait!" Pinkie Pie cried. "I just realized something! I finally get to throw an Engagement Party!"

Twilight chuckled "We can have it later today, Pinkie. In the meantime, Spike would you please send a message to Princess Celestia informing her of this good news?"

"Sure thing, Twilight" Spike said as he was about race to the study to grab a quill and paper before a loud rumble filled the room, causing him to look down at his belly "Uh, can it wait until after I eat? We've gotten so excited about this news that we forgot about breakfast."

Twilight smiled. "Sure thing, Spike. I doubt it really matters when Princess Celestia gets the news. Besides, she's probably got her own eventful morning over in Canterlot right now."

* * *

Over in Canterlot, Princess Celestia was pacing her thrown room anxiously. She was quite nervous about the meeting she would have in a few minutes.

"Sister" Luna said as she came in "The leader of the group is here."

Celestia sighed. "I wish I didn't have to go through this, Luna."

"I know" Luna said consolingly "but this group has grown in numbers and influence too much for us to be able to ignore them. If we're lucky, we can be reasonable with them."

"I hope so, Luna" Celestia sighed before standing up straight "Bring them in."

Almost like she was in a funeral march, Princess Luna trotted out the door. A few moments later, four ponies came in.

One was a blue Earth stallion with a pure white mane and tail. On his flank was a lieutenant's garb for a cutie mark.

Two of the others were a pair of female pegasi, one was green with a yellow mane and a chain around a heart for a cutie mark, the other was white with a pink mane and a compass for a cutie mark.

The final pony was an orange unicorn stallion with a black and white mane and a cutie mark of a pony on a soapbox. This one was obviously the leader.

Upon entering the throne room, the blue earth pony and the two pegasi stopped while the orange unicorn trotted up to Celestia.

"Hello, Your Highness" he said politely, in a sophisticated, high-class manner as he bowed.

Celestia motioned for him to rise. "I take it you are Highlight Shiner?"

"Indeed" Highlight said with a nod, along with a smug grin. "Now then, shall we discuss the nature of my visit?"

Celestia felt herself stiffen a little. If she failed this talk, then Equestria would pay the price.


End file.
